1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly to a display panel having high aperture ratio and slim border by transmitting signals using light-shielding patterns on a color filter and spacers.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic top view of a conventional display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a display panel 100 includes an array substrate 102 and a color filter substrate 104 stacked thereon. A plurality of scan lines 106 and a plurality of data lines (not shown) perpendicular to the scan lines 106 are disposed on the array substrate 102. The display panel 100 has a display area AA, where the scan lines 106 and the data lines are disposed interlacedly in the display area AA. Each scan line 106 is connected to a driving circuit 110 through a 108 to receive a scan signal transmitted from a driving circuit 110.
The display panel 100 can be designed based on a resolution of wide video graphic array (WVGA) standard, so that the resolution of the display panel 100 is 800×480, for example. Generally, the wires 108 are disposed on two opposite sides of the display area AA. In other words, 240 pieces of the wires 108 are disposed on each side of the display area AA. Assuming a line width of each wire 108 is 3 micrometer (μm) and a pitch between two adjacent wires 108 is 3 μm, then a total width of approximately 1.437 millimeter (mm) is required for disposing 240 pieces of the wires 108. Accordingly, a border width W of the display panel 100 is approximately 1.5 mm. In other words, the border width W on the two sides of the display area AA of the display panel 100 requires a preserved space of at least 3 mm to layout the wires 108 and other wirings.
In order to decrease the border width W of the display panel 100, the wires 108 are usually disposed in the display area AA in a conventional art, so that the wires 108 are parallel to the data lines. However, the layout of the wires adopted by conventional art leads to reduction in the aperture of the display panel 100. Moreover, a coupling effect occurs between the wires 108 and the data lines, so as to result in poor display quality. Consequently, it is imperative to reduce the border width W of the display panel and simultaneously maintain desirable display quality.